


Lacy

by Zenniet



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Clothing Kink, Lingerie, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Scent Kink, Sticky, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Vaginal Sex, Valve Oral (Transformers)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 03:08:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18930070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenniet/pseuds/Zenniet
Summary: Minimus loves seeing Swerve in lingerie.





	Lacy

Minimus didn’t know what about the clothing drew him to it. The lace, the way that it was ultimately useless at hiding anything, yet it hid everything, how delicate it was. Another added appeal was that it could fit on his irreducible frame, if he wanted. Another body that could fit in the lingerie- a frame he would much prefer to see in it- was Swerve’s.

The red minibot was so shy whenever he came to the berthroom. He was outgoing as all hell outside, running the bar, talking up the patrons, running deals, just having a good time, but that never carried itself anywhere where he would have to be himself. Not some outgoing, talkative, confident persona, but when he took down that costume and he had to act on what he felt was right for him, not what was right to convince someone to buy another drink. 

In the berthroom, he was an anxious mess. He wouldn’t move  _ an inch _ until he asked Minimus if it was okay with him, if it was what he wanted. Now, that was where the lacy lingerie came into play. Minimus had seen it be called a ‘babydoll’.

A sheer, see through rosey pink fabric that stretched over his chassis, more of the same fabric falling into a dress that opened in the front with an overlap of the fabric covering the opening, all topped off with lace hems and straps. Just behind the dess, Minimus could see the deep red panties that Swerve often wore with the babydoll. 

When he wore the lingerie, he would let Minimus compliment and worship him as he wanted to, Swerve- for once- not denying the praise. Minimus didn’t know why he would accept the adoring words when he wore the lingerie, but not when he was out of it, but Minimus never asked Swerve about it for fear that he would realize and be self conscious.

Though, sometimes Minimus would get back to their shared habsuite earlier than Swerve, and he would be left to his own devices. It was a very rare occurrence, but after a particularly stressful day, such as today, Minimus may end up keeping himself busy.

His servos rooted around in the laundry basket he kept int he corner of the berthroom. Swerve had worn his lingerie just the night prior, he hadn’t gotten a chance to wash them yet, and for once, Minimus was thankful for his conjunx’s forgetfulness. His digits found the deep red pair of panties. 

He held them up to his nose as he stumbled back to the berth, flopping back onto the soft cushioning as soon as he reached it. His lover’s scent had his processor spinning and his spike paneling disengaging without Minimus giving the command to. He shut his optics and sighed. His servo found his spike, which had already pressurized to its full capacity.

He pumped his spike and pressed the lingerie up to his face, breathing in the scent it carried. His vents huffed out hot air as they desperately tried to cool his overheating frame. He thumbed the head of his spike and shivered hard enough to rattle his plating.

Minimus’ processor was clouded enough that he hadn’t heard the door to their habsuite opening and shutting.

Swerve entered the habsuite to be greeted by the sound of whirring cooling fans and soft, barely restrained moans. Now, Swerve was shy about berthroom things, but he wasn’t dense. He was quick to piece together what was going on before he stepped into the berthroom. The only thing he didn’t expect was to see the red cloth against Minimus’ face. Quickly, he tried to lean against the doorframe in some way to look sexy. He was sure he was failing.

“What have you got there, Mims?” He asked, trying to keep his voice from cracking. Minimus froze, optics opening to thin red slits so he could see Swerve in the doorway. Before he could make much of a move, Swerve was on him, his digits delicately opening Minimus’ grasp on his panties.

“I didn’t think you liked that kind of thing,” Swerve scooted back off the berth, his index digit hooked in the leg hole of the garment, “My scent? I thought those kinds of things were unsavory to you.”

It was true, Swerve knew Minimus well enough to be aware that the mech wasn’t very much a fan of strong scents and the like. But this was different. This wasn’t Rodimus’ office after not cleaning it for a month.

Swerve stepped into the panties, pausing to disengage his valve paneling before pulling them the rest of the way up. They sat comfortable, snugly on his frame, outlines of his plating and features easily visible.

Swerve crawled back onto the berth, straddling Minimus’ frame. He reached down and pulled the panties aside from his valve and sunk down onto Minimus’ spike before he had a chance to say anything.

Minimus shivered, his servos resting on Swerve’s hips. The minibot bounced on his spike, his own servos resting on the other’s abdomen to give him leverage. His mouth fell open in his moans, pitching up when Minimus’ spike would slam into his ceiling node and make him see stars. His valve rippled around the spike in it, trying to milk it for the hot transfluid he loved to be filled with.

“I- nh! I keep telling you, w-we really should get you a pair sometime,” Swerve gasped, “I know how much you like seeing me in them, and- ohhh- you’re so much more forward whenever I wear these!”

Minimus hadn’t realized. He thought that it was just Swerve who came out of his shell, but he supposed that it wouldn’t be too out of the question for the sight of Swerve in the lingerie to have an effect on him as well.

“Oh, Swerve-” Minimus growled, spots and stars beginning to cloud his vision. His grip tightened and his cooling fans doubled their efforts. 

“You just want to hold me down and frag me rough- ah! Bend me o-over your desk and take me right there-  _ aaAH! Minimus!” _ Swerve cut himself off with a cry when Minimus suddenly drove his hips up into him and overloaded. Hot transfluid marked Swerve’s valve, barely contained without flooding out. 

Minimus’ optical feed was spotty at best, totally glitched out at worst. After an overload almost powerful enough to knock him offline, he could barely make sense of what was in front of him. The next thing his sensor net registered was Swerve pulling off of his spike,

“Looks like you got yourself pretty close before I got here,” He said, readjusting the position of his panties to cover his valve once again. “I’m not gonna let you off that easy though.”

Next thing Minimus knew, Swerve was straddling his chest. The heady scent of his and Swerve’s mixed fluids assaulted his senses and it made his engine growl. He didn’t really think about his next move, but it was exactly what Swerve wanted. Minimus’ servos took hold of the mini’s thighs and brought him forward, positioning his valve over his lips. Minimus pushed Swerve lower before the red minibot could give him the command to.

His glossa pressed against the wet panties, the taste of his own transfluid spreading across his receptors. He moaned appreciatively into Swerve’s valve, ripping a gasp from him. With every moan Swerve gave came a pulse of his valve that pushed more lubricant and transfluid mix into the thin fabric.

Minimus was filthy within seconds, his transfluid leaking out and dirtying his lips and chin while Swerve rutted and humped his face.

“Minimus- ohhh, frag-” The thin barrier of the lingerie did nothing to diminish Swerve’s arousal, the sensation different than anything he’d experienced. His servos grasped at Minimus’ helm, and his valve rippled with his impending overload.

It didn’t take long for the tension to reach a breaking point, snapping and crashing through his systems. His back arched and he cried out a garbled version of Minimus’ name, fluid flooding from his valve, which Minimus gratefully accepted with a pleased moan. 

“Yessss- ohhh frag, so good, Mims- nnngh-” He slurred out staticky moans of thanks until his conjunx’s ministrations began to feel like torture. Minimus continued working his glossa over Swerve’s valve, circling around his anterior node until Swerve was sobbing in overstimulation. When he finally let him down, let him get off of his face, Swerve was shaking in the aftershocks of his charge.

Minimus almost crashed into Swerve as he dove down to get a kiss, the mini tasting their mixed flavors on his lover’s glossa. Minimus thought in some way that it could be a little bit of retribution, though he loved licking up his own fluids and he was certain that Swerve would show the same affection through the kiss. When Minimus pulled back, Swerve leaned forward to chase him, but he was held back by slender digits on his chest.

“Both of us need to get cleaned up.” Minimus stated plainly, moving towards the edge of the berth.

“You more than me, you dirty mech.” Swerve chuckled. “I never though you- woah, hey!” He had to reach out and grab Minimus as the mech tried to stand, only to almost be sent to the floor by his still shaky legs. Swerve pulled him back into the berth and Minimus thanked him with a quick kiss,

“I suppose we can stay here a little longer.”


End file.
